


Wake Up

by slapshxt



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Waking up with William in the hotel after a night out in Vegas





	Wake Up

The light crept into the hotel room despite the blinds over the window. Laying the king side bed, William was still fast asleep, and the warmth from his bare chest filled you up with heat. The alarm clock on the table, however, was distracting you from your peaceful snuggles. “Willy,” you groaned, softly shaking him. 

He grunted, slowly stirring awake. “Five more minutes, please babe.” 

“Checkout was an hour ago,” you ripped the blanket off him, earning another groan from him. “So get your hungover ass up so we don’t miss our flight back home.” 

“Alright, alright, fine,” he gave in. “Do me a favor, will you, sweetheart?” 

“Depends.” 

“Can you go get some ice? I’m gonna need some cold water for this headache.” 

You smirked at his pleading state, wrapped in the white sheets and looking unfairly soft and cute. “Alright, fine, but you better be out of bed when I get up.” If you had to get up, so did he. 

He waved his hand loosely as you walked out the door. He waited a few moments before picking up the phone, calling down to the front desk. “Hi, can I get an extra night in this room? You can charge it to the card I used yesterday. Thank you so much.” 

Moments later, you strolled back into room to see William laying on his stomach, passed out again. Typical. Taking a cube from the bucket of ice you just collected, you playfully threw it towards his head, making him jump from the cold texture. “I know you’re not fake sleeping when we have to be out of here.” William’s smirk pressed into the pillow. 

You took the blanket and completely stripped the bed of it. William didn’t move a muscle. An evil idea flashed in your mind as you climbed back into the bed, ice next to you, taking a cube to trail on his back. The droplets of water made him squirm, dramatically flipping over to see your amused expression. “So you are awake, huh?” 

“That was cruel.” He swiped the bucket of ice from you. 

“I told you to get up, what can I say?” 

“You can say you’re sorry because we don’t have to be out of the room anymore,” Willy grinned, leaning in to kiss your cheek and slowly nibble on your ear. “I booked it for another night.” 

You wrapped your arms around him, trying to bring him closer to you. “Works for me,” you wanted to kiss him, but he broke away. 

“Oh no,” Willy rolled on top of you, having you under him, now suddenly helpless. “I can’t forgive that little ice stunt, babe.” He was pulling your arms above your head, signaling you to hold them near the headboard. You obeyed, curious to see where he was leading with this. “And since I have all the time in the world..” his worlds trailed off as he scanned your body, tugging your shirt up, exposing your stomach and chest. You didn’t have a bra on, since you just woke up. 

“Willy, what are you doing?” 

You just remembered the ice as he brought the bucket into view. “It would be a shame if this melted for nothing, right?”


End file.
